


Clandestine

by pingo1387



Series: Hanvida One-Shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Time Skip, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: Two women unexpectedly run into each other on an island.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Alvida (One Piece)
Series: Hanvida One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for OP Rarepair Week 2016 on Tumblr!

“Boa Hancock.” 

Hancock turned around to see the small crowd on the island’s beach. A beautiful woman stood at the head of the group, while her companions cowered behind her, gazing at Hancock with the lovestruck expressions she’d long ago grown tired of. Hancock’s sisters, standing behind her, moved to either side of her. 

“Oh?” Hancock said, responding to the woman with the wavy hair and white hat. “And who are _you_ to speak to me in such a familiar manner.” 

“Iron Mace Alvida,” Alvida responded, her cool tone matching Hancock’s. “Co-captain of the Clown Pirates.” 

“That’s _Buggy_ Pirates!” Buggy snapped behind her. He turned his gaze back to Hancock. “I . . . I’m one of the most powerful pirates on this sea, woman! So . . . you . . .” 

Hancock shifted and gave him an icy stare. Buggy’s jaw dropped. “You’re beautiful . . .” 

“Really beautiful,” Mohji agreed. 

“Stunning,” Cabaji whispered. 

“Let’s not talk of trash,” Hancock said, looking at Alvida again. “I’ve not heard your name before. Nor your companion’s, but he seems insignificant.” 

“Oh?” Alvida said with a little smile. “And do I seem significant?” 

“Sister,” Sandersonia murmured. 

“I’m fine. Al . . . vida, was it?” Hancock said, tilting her nose up. “I’m meant to have heard of you, am I? You must think yourself a pretty big deal, to say something like that to someone like _me,_ Empress of Amazon Lily.” 

“I’m a big deal, alright,” Alvida agreed with a wink. 

Hancock’s lips twitched. “Why don’t you show me just how big of a deal you are? Face me, one-on-one . . . further into the forest.” She gestured to the woods behind her. 

“Don’t!” Buggy shrieked, regaining his senses in time to grab Alvida’s coat. “She’s a Warlord! She must be strong!” 

“Sister, we could dispose of them, if you wish,” Marigold offered, flexing. 

“No need,” Hancock said. “I’d prefer to take care of this one myself. I’ll ask you to guard these statues in the meantime.” 

“Statues?” Cabaji asked. 

“Move aside,” Hancock said abruptly to Alvida. Alvida stepped off to the side and turned around to face the sea. Hancock approached Buggy, Cabaji, and Mohji, tilted her head, and gave them a smile and a wink. As their hearts melted, she held out her hands and shot a beam at them, petrifying them with lovesick looks on their faces. 

“So,” Alvida said, turning around again with barely a disdainful glance at her crew. “Shall we go?” 

“If you’re sure, we’ll wait right here,” Sandersonia said. 

Hancock nodded and led Alvida into the woods. 

* * *

“Here we are.” 

Hancock and Alvida stopped in the middle of a clearing. Hancock whirled around, facing Alvida with a hand on her hip. 

“So,” she said. “What brought you here?” 

Alvida smiled. “I could ask you the same question.” 

Hancock finally smiled, and she stepped forward to embrace Alvida as they laughed. 

“What _are_ you doing here?” she exclaimed as they pulled away, all smiles. 

“Buggy insisted we’d find some treasure here, or some cockamamie legend—and you?” 

“We needed a place to drop anchor for a while. The sea was making my bones ache. Oh, my poor body . . .” 

Alvida held Hancock close to her, supporting her as she went limp. “Really now? What if I give you a massage?” 

Hancock blushed. “Maybe another time. The thought of lying on the filthy ground pains me.” 

Alvida dipped her low, her hair almost brushing the forest floor, and Hancock had to scramble to hold onto her. 

“The mighty Snake Princess, fallen so far,” Alvida said with a smile. 

“I could turn you to stone,” Hancock hissed, pulling herself up and clinging to Alvida’s shoulders. “That I could sneak you into the palace, I would make you addicted to my touch! You wouldn’t be able to go a day without thinking of me!” 

“I live like that every day already,” Alvida said, and her serious tone made Hancock freeze. “Don’t you?” 

Hancock kissed her forehead and pulled back to find lovestruck eyes in a red face—an expression she somehow didn’t mind when it belonged to _her._

“Of course I do,” Hancock said, pressing her cheek against Alvida’s. “You’re the only one who’s good enough for me.” 

“High praise, coming f-from you,” Alvida stuttered out, regaining her composure. She ran her fingers down Hancock’s back, stroking her hair. “Maybe I can pretend to kidnap you, and interrogate you.” 

“I’ll capture you as an invader of my island, and keep you prisoner for who knows how long.” 

Alvida sighed, closing her eyes. Hancock breathed in the scent of her shampoo, wondering how long it had been since they had had a moment alone, just the two of them. 

“Sister!” 

They flew apart as if electrocuted. Instantly Alvida sank to her knees, bowing her head, and Hancock placed her hands on her hips as Sandersonia came slithering through the forest. 

“My apologies, but it has been several minutes already, sister,” Sandersonia hissed, in full snake form. “Marigold is still guarding those pirates. Are you quite alright?” 

“I’ve just finished her off,” Hancock said, coldness returning to her voice. “Well, whelp? Have you learned your lesson in insolence?” 

“Yes, yes,” Alvida exclaimed, holding her head in her hands. “Mercy me, please, no more!” 

“Then we are done here. I’ll unfreeze your crew and let them carry you back. Come, Sandersonia, I am rested.” 

“How kind of you,” Sandersonia remarked as they walked and slithered back. “To show such mercy . . . have the years made you soft?” 

“Were you not my sister, I would have your head on a pike,” Hancock said. 

“Forgive me, I was mistaken. For you to show mercy to an enemy . . . ludicrous.” 

“Ridiculous,” Hancock agreed. “To an enemy . . . I can’t bear the thought.” 

Alvida lifted her head as Hancock left, watching her go with a mixture of longing and rapt attention. 


End file.
